Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a protective cover.
Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, protective covers are configured to support tablet computers for convenience. Most protective covers support tablet computers at different standing states by folding different parts of the protective covers. However, the folding steps are time-consuming, which is not convenient for users.
In addition, some auxiliary supports may be used to support the tablet computer at different support states. However, since the auxiliary support is not attached to the tablet computer, it is not easy for usage.